The present invention relates to a mechanical component comprising an insert made of composite of the type consisting of ceramic fibers in a metal matrix, and to a method of manufacturing this mechanical component and to a winding device designed to implement the method of manufacture. The invention applies to any kind of mechanical component the purpose of which is to transmit a tensile and/or compressive force chiefly in one direction.
In the field of aeronautical engineering in particular, there is a constant drive toward optimizing the strength of mechanical components for minimal mass and size. Hence, certain mechanical components may have an insert made of metal matrix composite, it being possible for such components to be of one piece. A composite such as this comprises a metal alloy matrix, for example made of titanium Ti alloy, within which fibers, for example ceramic silicon carbide SiC fibers, extend. Such fibers have a far higher tensile and compressive strength than titanium. It is therefore mainly the fibers that react the load, the metal alloy matrix acting as a binder connecting to the remainder of the component, as well as protecting and insulating the fibers, which have not to come into contact with one another. Furthermore, the ceramic fibers are resistant to erosion, but it is essential that they be reinforced with metal.
The composites as described hereinabove are known for their use, in the field of aeronautical engineering, in the manufacture of disks, shafts, the bodies of actuating cylinders, casings, struts or as reinforcements for one-piece components such as vanes.